Teenchanged
by DrMaggieXD
Summary: The team are going on a mission for the soopreme leader to make a report on. They travel to a beautiful moon-shaped island, only to be shot by a ray that turns them to teenagers. Find out their reaction towards each other. 1/362 2/5 3/4
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, everyone. We've got to get ready for this rare event!" cried numbuh 1.

He was pacing back and forth quickly while his body was kind of shaky.

"Wow, you seem pretty nervous about this mission, numbuh 1. Just calm down and stop worrying. Everything will turn out fine" said his friend the pilot, numbuh 2.

"I quite don't know, numbuh 2. It's the soopreme leader herself who would come with us on this mission."

"Why is she coming anyway?" asked the childish numuh 3.

"I bet it's because she loikes our fearless leader", said the tough numbuh 4. "It's pretty obvious, _Nigey_"

Numbuh 1 jerked and laughed meekly, but shot an angry look at numbuh 4 right after.

"Aw, come on. I'm just saying" defended numbuh 4, a.k.a. Wally.

"Anyways, I bet numbuh 362 would be quite excited to come with us on this mission", said the ever-cool numbuh 5. "Besides, we never know the _real_ reason why she wanted to come with us."

Numbuh 1 blushed but kept his cool. "We need to be at our very best, for our honor and glory is in the hands of the success of this mission."

"One for all, and all for one!" the whole team shouted with much enthusiasm.

Just in time, a large aircraft made out of the best 2x4 technology came down on the platform where sector V was waiting. It landed quite perfectly, and its door slowly opened, releasing a small fog, and a shadow of a girl with short hair. She stepped out of the craft and revealed the soopreme leader, numbuh 362.

"Good morning sector V" said numbuh 362. "I hope you're all ready for this dangerous mission."

"Just how dangerous, sir... I mean, ma'am?" asked numbuh 2.

"Quite dangerous I should say. Some of our crafts landed on a certain island, and the passengers have disappeared, and were never found. Your job is to find these missing operatives, and once you do, your sector would receive the honor of the whole KND." said numbuh 362.

"Oooh, sound interesting!" cried numbuh 3. "Are we going to an island numbuh 1? Let's all have a beach party!"

All KND operative shot her a 'shut up look' , while the soopreme leader stared confusingly at her.

"Beach party?" asked numbuh 362. "Is this what you do most of the missions that involve coastal bodies?"

"Ahahaha… of course not!" Numbuh 1 was nervous. He was trying to keep his team's reputation. "We could never do that. Besides, i-it was just a suggestion. I don't allow that kind of stuff."

Numbuh 3 gave him a sad expression.

"Let's not take long, sector V. I still have business with all the other sectors. If possible, let's hurry up please" said the soopreme leader.

"Okay kids next door! Into the C.O.O.L.B.U.S.!!" cried the team leader.

They all went inside the craft, except for numbuh 4. He quickly went into his room to find something.

"Where is it?!"

"What are you looking for, numbuh 4?"

"Huh?" he quickly turned around to find a smiling Kuki looking straight at him.

"What are ya doing here?! Your supposed to be in the bus!" he shouted.

"Aw, come on numbuh 4!" said numbuh 3, with pleading eyes. "I just want to help you."

Numbuh 4 can't help marveling those eyes. "Okay, fine. I'm looking for an orange hoodie without sleeves."

"Ah! I know where that could be found!"

She quickly ran towards her room, and came back with his hoodie.

"Here you go!" she said happily.

"Wait a minute, why is my special hoodie in your room?" asked numbuh 4 curiously.

Numbuh 3 blushed slightly, but before she could answer, their team leader called for them.

"Numbuh 3, numbuh 4, if possible, COULD YOU PLEASE HURRY!!"

With that, they ran towards the aircraft.

They were all seated comfortably inside the C.O.O.L.B.U.S., all except for numbuh 1, who sacrificed his seat for numbuh 362.

"Alright numbuh 2, we're all ready now. Hurry up and blast off!" said numbuh 1.

Numbuh 2 grabbed unto the michrophone.

"This is your captain, Numbuh 2, speaking. At this time we would like to request that you HANG ON TO YOUR UNDERWEAR!!!"

Number 5 slapped her forehead embarrassingly while numbuih 362 looked awkwardly at numbuh 2.

The aircraft slowly lifted, and finally shot up with amazing speed. Now that they were flying through the air, numbuh 362 asked a question.

"Numbuh 2, do you say that in every mission?"

Numbuh 1 became nervous, and he tried to look for an excuse. Numbuh 2 was busy doing that too.

"Well, soopreme leader, he doesn't do that quite a lot. Anyways, numbuh 5 thinks it's kind of cool", said numbuh 5.

Numbuh 2 looked at numbuh 5 with a 'thanks' expression on his face.

"Alright, let's get serious. Can't we go any faster numbuh 2?" asked numbuh 1 impatiently.

"Almost there numbuh 1!" cried numbuh 2.

Numbuh 3 looked outside to see something fun, like flying rainbow monkeys. But instead, she saw a very beautiful moon-shaped island with clear blue waters.

"We're here!" she shouted.

Numbuh 2 shifted a couple of gears, until the whole bus went haywire.

"Numbuh 2, what's happening?" asked numbuh 362.

"Don't worry I got his under control!"

He randomly pressed buttons, until he figured out the problem.

"We're being controlled from somewhere! Probably from the island."

The aircraft lost control and fell downwards. Everyone was in a panic mode, even numbuh 362.

"Everyone!" cried numbuh 1. "Grab your life jackets!"

"But numbuh 1, there are only 5 life jackets around here!" shouted numbuh 5. The craft was falling so fast that they can't hear each other anymore.

Without thinking, numbuh 1 quickly placed his life jacket around the neck of numbuh 362.

"What the-

BOOM

The airbus finally reached the shallow part of the sea, and everyone was able to get out safely with their life jacket/parachute. All except numbuh 1.

"Number 1? Where are you?" cried 362, who was searching the waters and the smashed craft.

"Numbuh 1!" cried numbuh 4. "Come out, come out wherever you are!"

"Come on, this is serious guys!" shouted numbuh 362. Then she looked sadly into their eyes.

"Numbuh 1 was a great leader. He sacrificed a lot for his team. Don't you guys realize that whenever you go into one of these missions? He was a great leader, probably even greater than me, and I wish you would realize this soon enough. I, as a soopreme leader, has never…

(whispering) "Numbuh 5, I think this has to stop soon" said numbuh 2.

(whispering) "Aw, come on numbuh 2. Just have fun looking at her making her declaration of lo-ove."

Both giggled while 362 was still busy talking.

"… impossibly heroic. He is one of the best members of our society, and I want to recognize him that way. He is patient, and a good friend to his teammates as well. And I never even-

"Cut that out now."

"Later numbuh 1", said 362. "I'm not finished with my speech yet. As I was saying, he… Wait a minute… Nigel?"

She turned around to see a very messy looking numbuh 1.

"Wow" she stated. "I never knew you could survive quite a fall without a life jacket like that."

"Yeah" muttered numbuh 1. "Me neither"

"Well, now that's over, can we hurry and finish the mission soon?" complained numbuh 5. "We still have stuff to do you know"

"Alright team, all we have to do is to investigate the whole island. If there's nothing fishy, then we could go home", exclaimed numbuh 1.

"But what would happen when there is something fishy?" asked 4.

Numbuh 2 responded fast. "Then we catch it!"

"Something fishy…we catch it? You have got to bit kiddin' me!"

"And if the missions over numbuh 1, can we have the beach party?" asked numbuh 3.

"Fine, fine whatever. Just…just finish the operation."

Numbuh 3 hugged numbuh 1 tightly. "Yehey! Thanks numbuh 1!"

Nigel looked annoyed, but he slightly blushed.

"All right team. We'll split into 2 groups. Boys and girls. Boys would cover the right half of the island, while you girls would cover the left side."

"Sounds like a plan", marveled numbuh 362.

Numbuhs 1, 2, and 4 started walking with their weapons towards their assigned area, and so did numbuhs 3, 5, and 362. The girls searched thoroughly for something strange but found nothing. Too bad they didn't notice those sinister eyes staring at them ever since they started the mission.


	2. Chapter 2

Girl's POV

"Ooooh, I really hope there's nothing fishy around here!" cried numbuh 3. "Somehow all the big scary trees creep me out."

"That's okay numbuh 3" said 362. "There's nothing to worry about. It's just a bunch of trees."

They searched the entire area for something that looked familiar, like a broken airship or something. But so far all they saw was a whole lot of funny looking trees.

"You know what", said numbuh 5. "I can't help wondering of the incident with the bus. Maybe there really is something fishy around here."

"We can't be so sure numbuh 5", said 362. "So far, all we've seen are trees. Maybe this place is clean."

"Yey! Can we have the beach party now? Please? Pretty please….?" Asked numbuh 3. She had her puppy eyes locked on numbuh 362's face.

"Maybe we can do that…" replied 362. "So far I think there's nothing wrong about this place."

"Are you sure?" asked a strange voice.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure - what the?"

Numbuh 362 pointed he 2x4 tech gun on some trees. Both numbuhs 3 and 5 did the same.

"Who are you and where did you come from?!" asked 362.

"Oh don't be scared kid", said the voice. "Besides I won't harm ya."

"Come out, you coward! Why won't you expose your face?" asked numbuh 5 in a rather, harsh way.

"Ooooh, you're a beautiful chocolate-skinned girl", said the voice. "But of course, I'm much more beautiful than any of you."

From a dark shadow appeared a pretty blond teenaged girl. She had the body that could make the boys drool without them noticing.

"Let me repeat the question", said 362. "Who are you and where did you come from?"

"I'm the most beautiful woman in the world", she said. "But you could call me Blondie."

"What kind of name is Blondie?" asked numbuh 3. "Is that even a name?"

"Oh, what a cute Japanese girl!" exclaimed Blondie. "We could really use your help, you know." She laughed slightly, in an evil way.

"Who is 'we'?" asked numbuh 5.

Just then, a set of model – looking teenaged girls came down from the tree. All were hot and had the body that could distract male teachers in teaching. Some of them grabbed numbuhs 3, 5, and 362.

"What are you doing?!" asked 362. Her weapon has been taken away from her, and now she's helpless.

"Girls, take them to the transformation room", Blondie commanded. "We could use these girls in a few missions. And they'll have to help us whether they like it or not. MWAHAHAHAHA!!"

They all disappeared from sight.

"Oh… what happened?" asked numbuh 3 groggily. She had fell unconscious, and she has no idea of where she was. All she could see was a dark room with many plants in it. The room looked pretty old, except for the machine that was on the ceiling. It looked like a huge ray gun pointing down towards a table with hand locks.

"What are you going to do to us?" she asked the girl who was holding her. But the girl didn't reply.

She could see numbuh 5 being carried by a short-haired brunette, while numbuh 362 was being dragged by a brown-haired girl.

The brown-haired girl placed numbuh 362 on a platform. It was directly underneath the strange looking machine.

"What are you going to do to me?!" asked numbuh 362.

"It's really easy to guess, you know", said Blondie. "Look at us, all beautiful young adults. And now, we are going to add a few members to the group."

Numbuh 3 shouted it all.

"You're going to turn us into teenagers!"

"That's quite right. You see, this island receives a big amount of energy from the moon. Using the machine, I could turn this energy into age accelerators and use it in children!"

"So you mean, these girls are – "

"You guessed right, chocolate. These girls are the ones who crashed here not long ago! It's quite disappointing to find out that there are no boys, though" said Blondie.

"What are you going to do with boys, anyway?" asked numbuh 362.

"Love them, what else?" said Blondie. "And besides, since most of these girls are under my command spell, they won't be able to steal boys from me! MWAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ah, the things we do for love!" said numbuh 3.

Some girls fastened 362 on a weird looking platform. She struggled, but failed. Once she was locked in, the machine started to glow.

"No, no, NO!" cried 362.

"Yes, yes YES!" said Blondie, as she pulled the lever that made the glowing ray hit 362.

"Numbuh 362!" shouted numbuhs 3 and 5.

Suddenly, 362 felt her body change quickly. The ray was disappeared after a few seconds, revealing a beautiful-teenaged numbuh 362.

"No…" she muttered.

"Now who's next?" asked Blondie in a rather, evil way. "I think chocolate here would be more appropriate."

The girl holding numbuh 5 quickly placed her in the same platform. Like 362, she struggled, but failed.

The same process went for numbuh 3, and they were now 3 beautiful ladies. And by beautiful I mean the kind that would attract even the most handsome actors.

"Hehehe… now you shall fall under my spell – "

"WAIT!"

"What is it?!" asked Blondie in an impatient way. Numbuh 3 looked at her with her new, now more-ladylike eyes and asked:

"What will happen to our boy teammates?"

Blondie's eyes grew. "You have boys… with you…?

"Yes!" answered numbuh 3. "To be precise, there are 3 boys roaming around the island right now."

Numbuhs 5 and 362 quickly placed their hands on top of numbuh 3's mouth.

Blondie looked happily at them.

"Finally" she muttered. "After all these years waiting, I could find a partner! GIRLS! Quickly get me those boys!"

Her henchwomen left in search of the other KND operatives.

"While you" said Blondie. "You will all stay in a room for a while. Maybe I'm going to cast a spell on you right after I get those boys."

She quickly threw them in a dark, jail-like room. There, the operatives could talk freely.

"Kuki! Why did you tell them about the boys?!" asked 362.

"I thought we could use a little help!" said Kuki. She stared at the window, hoping they could get help soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Boys' POV

"Cruddy leaves, cruddy trees!" exclaimed numbuh 4. "We've been searching for at least 5 hours ago! There's nothing strange anyways. Can we have the beach party now?!"

"Later numbuh 4", said numbuh 1. "Later when the girls arrive. For know, let's head to shore and wait for their report."

"Finally!" said numbuh 2. "All this walking is making me feel hungry! And I still have to fix the bus."

The boys hurriedly went to shore. They didn't even notice the eyes staring at them right now…

Once at the shore, Wally grabbed his special hoodie and wore it. Numbuh 2 took off his undershirt, and only wore a blue, unbuttoned polo. Numbuh 1 just removed his shirt.

"Where are they?" he muttered to himself.

"Maybe their having a beach party without us!" said numbuh 2. "You know girls are like that."

"Even so, they should report to me!" said nunmbuh 1. "It's almost sundown, and we have to leave now!"

"Don't worry numbuh 1" said numbuh 4. "What the crud could happen to them anyway?"

"I finished fixing the coolbus!" cried numbuh 2.

"Great. Now what is taking them so long?"

"Us."

They all turned to see a bunch of beauties.

"Oh" marveled numbuh 1. But he regained his cool. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"You."

"WHAT?!"

"We... want… YOU!"

They grabbed the boys right away, and traveled towards their destination.

"What the crud – "

"Numbuh 1, what do we do?" asked numbuh 2.

"We need to struggle to get out of their grasp. EERRGGHH"

No use.

Finally, they entered a small, old building where Blondie is. The girls entered with respect, but the boys just tried to make their way out.

"Welcome, boys"

Blondie appeared in front of them, wearing a two-piece bikini. All boys stared in awe, but quickly stopped themselves from doing so.

"What do you want form us?" asked numbuh 1 bravely.

"Your love" said Blondie in a flirty way.

"You can't love us!" said 4. "You're a teenager, and we're kids!"

"Yeah!" defended numbuh 2.

"Oh, you'll see. You… will… see…"

She grabbed numbuh 4 and quickly placed him on the platform.

"You're a blond, like me" she said. "You may be young, but you're tough. I want you… I want you bad…"

"What the crud – "

Just then, the glowing ray hit him, and numbuh 4 was in pain. After the ray disappeared, he felt weird.

"What did you do to – hey, that's not my voice!" said numbuh 4.

Blondie stared at him with awe.

She could see a hunky man about her age, with muscles clearly seen, thanks to the sleeveless hoodie. She wanted it all.

"You're mine."

"Let go off me!" shouted numbuh 4, as he pushed her away.

"Girls" said Blondie. "Please take this boy… I mean man and place him in the cage while I would do my business with the others."

The strong girls quickly took hold of numbuh 4, who couldn't fight well yet due to the side effects of the ray. They quickly disappeared in sight.

"You're next, baldie."

Numbuh 1 struggled, but it was no use. Like numbuh 4, he got hit with the ray. After that, Blondie was put into another trance…

"Oooh, me likey!" she said as she run down her fingers through his body muscles. Numbuh 1 was just disgusted, and like numbuh 4, he pushed her, and punched her hard too.

"Girls, quickly! Bring this guy to the cage!"

Numbuh 1 couldn't fight due to drowsiness, and he was easily dragged by a bunch of girls.

"Okay fatty, you're – where's that meatball?!"

The girls looked around, but they couldn't find numbuh 2 anywhere.

"Search for him, go! He was the last piece of my puzzle, and I need that guy!"

The girls went to various directions to look for numbuh 2.


	4. Chapter 4

Wally was being dragged to a closed room, the same room the girls were staying. Blondie's henchwomen opened the door and threw him in a harsh way. Numbuh 4 struggled to get out, but it was no use.

"Hey! Let me out! Come back here you cowards! Open the door this instant!"

He was punching and banging the door with all his strength. But none of the henchwomen returned. Numbuh 4 closed his eyes and sat down quietly.

"Oh crud…"

He slowly opened his eyes… and was shocked to see a teenaged numbuh 5, 362 and... a hot-looking numbuh 3.

"Uhh…" Numbuh 4 was stuttering.

"Wally?" asked numbuh 3 in her new, but still cute voice. "Is that you?"

Numbuh 4 blushed a little bit when numbuh 3 came so close to his face, he felt that they were about to kiss.

"You've gotten taller" said numbuh 3.

"You think so, numbuh 3?" asked numbuh 5. "Coz I think he's still the pint-sized dummy he always was."

"Hey!" Numbuh 4 was offended.

"Where are the others?" asked numbuh 362.

"Numbuhs 1 and 2 are still with the blond-head, about to be transformed", said numbuh 4. "You'll never know. Maybe one of them would join us soon. Besides, that cruddy blond won't give up on trying to love me."

Numbuh 3's eyes grew.

"Love you?" she asked.

"But I don't love her! I-I mean, she may be hot, but she's the enemy! And she's cruddier than the other adults I've met!"

Just then, the door opened and threw in a dizzy numbuh 1. Everyone looked at him like he was a lost little puppy, all except for numbuh 362.

She was in paradise.

Numbuh 5 noticed her strange expression.

"Ooooh, looks like our soopreme leader over here has the hots for our sector leader", said numbuh 5.

Numbuh 1 suddenly sat up, blushed slightly and tried to determine his current location.

"We're locked away, aren't we?" he said.

"Yup. It's like that Nigel" said numbuh 362. She was still blushing, but it's a good thing numbuh 1 can't see. "So, I want to see your team work together and get us out of this mess. Then, I could write a report on your sector."

With that, numbuh 1 became serious.

"Okay team, if we study the place, we could see that it could easily fall with a bomb or something. Use any kind of technique that could help, as long as that door would be open!"

Just then the door opened.

Numbuh 2 made a small peek, and once he saw all his friends, he felt relieved.

"Guys!" he shouted. "I thought I lost you! Wow, most of you have gotten the growth spurt. Gee numbuh 4, you're so tall now!"

Numbuh 4 looked satisfied, thanks to numbuh 2's comment.

"How did you open the door numbuh 2?" asked numbuh 1.

"I used the key, that's all" he replied. "Besides, they weren't guarding me closely, so I took the opportunity!"

Just then, running steps were heard.

"Guys…" said numbuh 2. "It's them! Hurry and escape!"

"We won't escape", said numbuh 5. "We gonna show this peoples who we really are. And try to stay out of it baby or they'll get ya"

Then numbuh 1 cried out:

"Kids… I mean teens… Next Door! Battle stations!"

With that, the operatives fought the henchwomen. Since they were all teenagers now, they have equal strength and abilities.

Numbuh 2 just tried to stay out of the fight, because of what numbuh 5 said. But…

"Come over here, fatty!"

"What the –

He was being dragged by Blondie towards the transformation room. Once they arrived, she placed numbuh 2 on the platform.

"It's all your fault they escaped!" she shouted. "You're fat, and I only want boys who have the good looks and the beautiful body."

"So why don't you get rid of me?"

"Because" she said. "I already have my breakfast, my lunch, and now I'll make my DINNER!"

She activated the machine, and numbuh 2 felt pain.

"AAAAAAHH!"

That's when numbuh 5 recognized his voice.

She quickly ran towards the transformation room.

"Don't worry numbuh 2! Numbuh 5's here…here…"

When she arrived, she was staring directly at Blondie who had her arms pressed against the wall, and between her arms was a handsome, auburn – haired male with the body of a model. Easy to see due to his unbuttoned shirt.

Numbuh 5 was stunned.

So was Blondie.

"Whoa…" she muttered. "I like having meatballs for dinner, you know"

Numbuh 2 looked disgusted and numbuh 5 grabbed a chair and threw it to Blondie.

"Take this, ya jerk!"

The chair hit her hard, and she collapsed due to the pain. Numbuh 2 was able to escape from her clutches, and she quickly ran towards numbuh 5.

"Thanks, Abby", he said. "I would have been dead meat back there."

"Yeah, whutevah, baby" she said, blushing a little bit.

They ran towards the others who finished their business with the other girls.

"Numbuh 1", said numbuh 5. "Numbuh 2's saved, but a little too late."

All the teammates stared at numbuh 2. And he hated the stares.

"What?!" he asked.

"Oh, nothing", said numbuh 4 in a playful manner. "Nothing at all"

They all went towards the transformation room. Numbuh 1 tied Blondie with some strong rope.

"You'll explain a lot when we get you to the moonbase", said numbuh 362.

Blondie just looked at them with disgust.

"But numbuh 1, what are we gonna do about our… condition?" asked numbuh 3.

Numbuh 1 simply destroyed the machine using their 2x4 tech. With that, there was a puff of smoke, and everyone was back to normal.

"Does that solve your problem, numbuh 3?" asked numbuh 1 in a cheerful manner.

"Yup!" shouted numbuh 3. "_Now_ can we have the beach party?"

All of the KND operatives of sector V looked at numbuh 362.

"So far I have seen good cooperation between leader and teammate", she said in a serious way. "I think you guys _do_ deserve a beach party."

And they ran towards the beautiful sunset displayed in front of the beach.


End file.
